Rocket Raccoon
Vermin Rodent Hamster The Greatest Pilot in The Universe (with Star-Lord) Dick Trash Panda Triangle-faced Monkey Puppy Fox Little Rat Professional Asshole Crabby Puppy The Baddest of Baddests Stupid Fox Rabboon Raccoon Procyon Lotor Scruffy Dog Talking Woodland Beast Rabbit Sweet Rabbit Captain Dad |species = Halfworlder |gender = Male |affiliation = |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame |comic = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (flashback) Avengers: Endgame Prelude |actor = Sean Gunn (on-set actor) Oreo (movement and behavior) |voice actor = Bradley Cooper |status = Alive}} 89P13 is a genetically enhanced raccoon turned freelance criminal, calling himself Rocket. Alongside his friend and partner Groot, Rocket traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord who then convinced them to assist him to sell the Orb for a massive profit. However as it was discovered that the Orb was one of the Infinity Stones which was being sought out by Ronan the Accuser, Rocket was convinced to risk everything to stop Ronan's plans to destroy Xandar and enslave the world. During the ensuing conflict, Rocket managed to assist his friends in destroying Ronan, despite Groot being killed. He then became a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside the newly planted baby Groot. Rocket continued working with the Guardians when they were hired by the Sovereign to slay the Abilisk, however Rocket took the job as a way to steal Anulax Batteries to sell. This angered Ayesha who declared war on the Guardians, hiring the Ravagers to capture them. Rocket and Groot were soon captured by Taserface, who had taken command from Yondu Udonta, which forced Rocket and Udonta to work together to break free and kill Taserface. During his time with Udonta, Rocket learned how to be a better person and understood how much he loves his Guardians family, and joined the Battle on Ego's Planet. Four years later, the Guardians picked up Thor after he and his people were attacked and slaughtered by Thanos, who had resumed his quest for the Infinity Stones himself. The Guardians split up; while the rest of the team returned to Knowhere to find the Aether, Rocket and Groot accompanied Thor to Nidavellir to obtain the weapon Stormbreaker. Using the Bifrost Bridge, the trio traveled to Earth to join the Battle of Wakanda. Their efforts to stop Thanos proved for naught in the end, and Rocket was one of the only Guardians to survive Thanos' subsequent mass slaughter, along with Nebula. Biography Early Life Cybernetic Enhancements Subject: 89P13 was recovered by alien scientists and brought to the Halfworld planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system, where he was genetically and cybernetically enhanced so that he was given sentient levels of intelligence. However, years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gun slinging mercenary, calling himself Rocket. Rocket's Nova Corps criminal record includes 13 counts of theft, 23 counts of escape from his incarceration, 7 counts of mercenary activity, and 15 counts of arson.Guardians of the Galaxy Deals at the Hub Partnering with Groot, a Flora colossus from Planet X, Rocket made his way in the galaxy performing various acts of dubious legality. On one such adventure, Rocket and Groot made their way to The Hub without money and desperate for a job in order to buy fuel for their vehicle. A job came their way via Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer the crime-lord Zade Scraggot, who hired Rocket and Groot to retrieve a package being held in the highly secure "Uptown" section of the station for 1000 Credits. Rocket and Groot successfully retrieved the package, but upon discovering that the package contained a family of sentient Scalluscs, a snail-like creature that Scraggot was planning on harvesting for their shells (and upon learning that the Scalluscs had money and could double Scraggot's pay), Rocket and Groot rescued the Scalluscs from their cruel fate after a brief scuffle with Scraggot and his men.Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Quest for the Orb Encountering Star-Lord looking for bounties]] His search for employment eventually brought Rocket and Groot to Xandar, where he staked out potential bounty targets in a crowded plaza. Eventually, he spotted Peter Quill - wanted for 40,000 Units by Yondu Udonta - and attempted to capture him during his fight with Gamora. The fight led to all four being arrested by the Nova Corps. Held in the Kyln ]] The group was later taken to the Kyln to be imprisoned, though Rocket was unphased, boasting openly of his prison-escape history while being led inside. Rocket called out Gamora for being a "genocidal maniac" and daughter of Thanos, though she claimed that she was planning to betray Thanos and Ronan the Accuser and sell the Orb to a third party. Rocket was called a raccoon by Quill, though Rocket shrugged this off by claiming he was one of a kind. As they continued moving through the prison, Rocket witnessed Quill arguing with one of the guards who was stealing his possessions, only to be tased by the guard for stepping out of line. prison]] Rocket and Groot quickly established themselves as hazards to the prisoners when one of them attempted to harass Quill, whom they declared was their "booty". Rocket was less concerned with Gamora's fate, and attempted to discourage Quill from intervening when Gamora was attacked by several other prisoners (including Drax the Destroyer) but Quill ignored him and successfully talked the others out of killing her. Gamora confessed afterward that the Orb was priced by her buyer for 4 billion Credits and offered to split the profits, and Rocket agreed to formulate a plan to break the four from the Kyln. Escape The next day, Rocket briefed Peter Quill, Gamora, and Groot on his plan during lunch. He requested that Gamora and Quill retrieve a prisoner's prosthetic leg and one of the guards' control devices attached to their arms in order to get into the security watchtower in the middle of the prison cellblock. Rocket then explained that the final piece for their freedom is a control panel holding a Quarnyx Battery, which if removed would trigger the prison's emergency lockdown. However, as he was explaining this, Groot had wandered to the control panel and ripped the battery off, having failed to hear about the consequences of doing so. As Quill and Gamora retrieved the items needed, Rocket berated Groot for causing chaos. Security drones and guards arrived and fired upon Rocket and Groot. However, Drax came to their aid and tossed Rocket one of the guards' weapons, much to the bounty hunter's pleasure as he began shooting the drones out of the air while laughing manically. The items required for the breakout were retrieved and the group, including Drax, locked themselves within the security watchtower. When Quill presented the prosthetic leg, Rocket laughed him off, revealing that the request was a morbid joke and he did not need it at all. Rocket then initiated his plan; he switched off the prison's artificial gravity, took control of the security drones, and used these drones to propel the watchtower room from the cellblock and into the prison's docking bay. The group retrieved their effects, but Quill stayed behind and ordered the others to take his ship out into space while he retrieved his Walkman, much to the group's annoyance. Meeting the Collector ]] Later, the group headed to Knowhere, a mining colony established within the severed head of a gigantic Celestial being. Here, the group went to the Boot of Jemiah, where they waited for the Orb's buyer to summon them. Rocket, Drax, and Groot playfully gambled there while Gamora and Quill conversed just outside. The brief moment of friendship went south, however, when Rocket became drunk and started a fight with Drax. Intoxicated, a distraught Rocket accused Gamora and Drax of mocking him and seeing him as a "monster" and threatened to kill the others. Quill intervened before any harm was done, but the outburst (and the lack of progress towards his goal of killing Ronan) caused Drax to leave. 's long speech]] Gamora's buyer, Taneleer Tivan, finally summoned them to his museum; Rocket and a cosmonaut dog, Cosmo, snarled at each other as they passed. Tivan found himself interested in Groot, and asked for permission in displaying his corpse as an exhibit, while also referring to Rocket as Groot's pet, which nearly caused another outburst. After formalities were over, Tivan revealed what was inside the Orb: the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, powerful elemental objects created by the ; so powerful that only the most powerful of beings were able to wield it, even if the burden of the power was separated among multiple people. Rocket was unimpressed by the explanation of the Stone's power and demanded that Tivan pay them. As Tivan was withdrawing the money to pay the Guardians, his long suffering assistant Carina, seeing a way to end her misery under Tivan's control, grabbed the Power Stone. The result was a powerful explosion that disintegrated her and destroyed Tivan's entire museum. Groot managed to pick up and rush Rocket outside before the ensuing purple fireball could harm them, while Quill and Gamora barely survived by hiding from the blast and Tivan escaped with only an injured forehead. Skirmish on Knowhere ]] Seeing the power and frightened by it, Gamora told the group that they should turn the Power Stone over to the Nova Corps, reasoning that such a power cannot be in any hands, especially Ronan's. Rocket objected to the decision since their prison break marked them as wanted fugitives by the Corps and suggested giving the Power Stone to Ronan as a peace offer, however Quill abandoned the idea, much to Rocket's annoyance, and asked why he chose protect the Galaxy, only to be responded by Quill that he chose protect the Galaxy because he lives there. Suddenly, Ronan's forces and the Ravagers appeared, with the former having been called here by a vengeful Drax. Star-Lord, Rocket, and Gamora attempted to fight off Ronan's forces using Mining Pods while Drax tried to fight Ronan and Groot stayed behind. Rocket managed to use his pod's durability to his advantage by crashing through Ronan's Necrocrafts. watch Gamora freeze]] Pursued by her sister Nebula and several other Necrocrafts, Gamora attempted to flee into open space, but her pod malfunctioned due to its inability to function outside of Knowhere and was promptly destroyed by Nebula. Rocket and Quill caught up with Gamora's unconscious body. Rocket sadly informed Quill that Gamora would not survive and to go back into Knowhere. However, Quill announced his coordinates to the Ravagers and exited his pod, placing his mask on Gamora and nearly dying before being rescued by the Ravagers. ]] Rocket returned to Knowhere, angered at Drax for allowing Gamora and Quill to be captured and Ronan to retrieve the Infinity Stone. An apologetic Drax attempted to justify his actions by claiming he was overtaken by his desire to avenge the death of his family. Rocket replied by insensitively mocking Drax's family's death. Wanting to redeem himself, Drax offered to aid Groot and Rocket in rescuing Quill and Gamora. A frustrated Rocket angrily kicked a patch of grass in response. and his men]] Soon, Rocket confronted the Ravagers in Quill's ship, the Milano, gaining their attention by harmlessly firing upon their mothership, the Eclector, and, voice amplified, threatened to do greater damage. Rocket then ordered the outlaws to release Quill and Gamora while Drax aimed a Hadron Enforcer at them. The tension was resolved when Quill announced that they were fine and had temporarily resolved their conflict with the Ravagers. Battle of Xandar Accepting the Mission The group, reunited, reviewed recent events and decided that it was up to them to prevent Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar with his Infinity Stone. Rocket was doubtful that they would succeed, especially upon hearing that Quill only had "part of a plan" for stopping Ronan. However, Rocket was convinced to aid Quill when the latter passionately declared that life was giving them a chance to do something more than they were already doing (and after all the others agreed to join). With the Ravagers, the group outlined a plan to prevent Ronan from destroying Xandar; they would contact the Nova Corps and convince them to aid them, Quill and Yondu Udonta would enter Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, through a breach created by Rocket and Quill, and they would kill Ronan upon entering his chambers. Rocket attempted to get Vorker's cybernetic eye removed as "part of the plan", but was quickly denied by Quill. Rocket then got his weapons ready and prepared for battle. Protecting Xandar The plan went smoothly at first, but Yondu was unable to enter the Dark Aster due to damages to his ship, leaving Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Groot to fight Ronan while Rocket aided the Corps and Ravagers in preventing Necrocraft from attacking Xandar. Ronan used the Infinity Stone to blow a hole in the side of his own vessel and destroy the Nova Corps fleet, then easily brushed aside Quill and the others when they reached his chamber. In desperation, Rocket drove his ship into the new hole in the Dark Aster, severely damaging both his and Ronan's ships and knocking himself unconscious. Losing a Friend not to sacrifice himself]] The damage from both Ronan the Accuser's use of the Infinity Stone and Rocket's crash caused the Dark Aster to begin falling towards the city below. Seeing what was about to happen, Groot, at the cost of his life, created a sphere of branches around his friends. Realizing what his friend was doing, a tearful Rocket begged Groot to reconsider, however Groot gently wiped a tear from his friend's eye before telling him "We are Groot" moments before the ship crashed to the ground. Killing Ronan the Accuser ]] Rocket and the others survived, but Groot perished in the crash. A devastated Rocket managed to recover a twig from Groot's remains. However, Ronan the Accuser also survived the crash, and as he emerged from the fallen vessel Rocket flew into a rage and charged at Ronan but was easily swatted away. As Quill distracted Ronan by singing and dancing, Rocket quickly repaired the Hadron Enforcer and blasted the purple Infinity Stone out of Ronan's Cosmi-Rod. ]] Quill quickly grabbed the Power Stone, resulting in all its energy coursing through his body, slowly killing him. As Quill was slowly disintegrated by the Infinity Stone's power, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket linked hands to share the burden. At first, they all began disintegrating but it then reversed and they regenerated as they successfully channeled the Power Stone's energy. Quill then opened his hand, releasing some of the Power Stone's energy, which disintegrated and killed Ronan. Gamora then sealed the Power Stone in a containment orb, freeing them of its deadly power. Later, Quill relinquished the new Orb to Yondu, though in reality, he switched containers. Rocket then sat alone on a rock, clutching some of Groot's remaining twigs and sobbing bitterly over his best friend's death. Drax approached Rocket and gently pet him between the ears, surprising him and causing him to slightly flinch, as he was used to others acting violent towards him and bringing him pain, but was comforted. Guardian of the Galaxy Joining the Team after the battle.]] In the aftermath of the Battle of Xandar, the newly formed Guardians of the Galaxy discovered that Peter Quill was not fully human, as his father was a member of an ancient alien species, thus giving a possible explanation to why Quill managed to hold an Infinity Stone. Rocket had placed the piece of Groot in a plant pot, from which an offspring began to sprout. ]] With his and the others' criminal records expunged, Rocket joined all the Guardians as they were led outside by Irani Rael to find that as a gift for defeating Ronan the Accuser, the Milano had just been repaired. Rocket then lamented that Rhomann Dey had informed him and the other that they could no longer steal anything or they would all be immediately arrested. Rocket tried to question what he could get away with but found little satisfaction from this. at last being reborn]] Now onboard the ship, Rocket strapped himself in the seat and then nodded towards Drax the Destroyer before noticing that Baby Groot was finally waking up. As they all prepared to leave, Quill and Gamora discussed what they should do next, agreeing that they should aim to do a bit of good and bad. They then left Xandar to continue their work as the Guardians of the Galaxy, seeking new employment wherever they could. Hired by the Sovereign ]] After the Battle of Xandar, the Guardians of the Galaxy became well known across the galaxy. The Sovereign hired the Guardians to take down the Abilisk that was eating their batteries. When the Guardians arrived on the planet, Rocket was setting up a speaker system so they could listen to music as they battled which Drax and Star-Lord believed to be a good idea. The Abilisk then arrived and the Guardians began to fire at it while Groot danced to music. Rocket and Star-Lord got the Abilisk to look up so Gamora could shoot at the cut on its neck defeating the Abilisk. ]] After the battle, the Guardians got changed as Quill warned them about the Sovereign people as Rocket stole a few of the Anulax batteries. The Guardians then talked to Ayesha who handed Nebula over to them as payment. When Ayesha talked about Quill's father, Rocket called the Sovereign conceited douchebags as he and Drax left laughing about him stealing the batteries.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Escape from the Sovereign Fleet '' along with Star-Lord]] As the Guardians flew away, they were quickly followed by the Sovereign who were furious with Rocket for stealing their batteries. Drax accidentally revealed to them what Rocket had done causing an argument to occur during the battle. As they engaged in a battle, Rocket began to fire upon the Sovereign fleet hoping to kill them only to be disappointed when informed that the fleet was remotely piloted by the Sovereign safely on their planet. To escape from the fleet, they flew through a quantum asteroid field which required a great pilot to evade causing another argument between Rocket and Quill about piloting the Milano. ]] Once out of the asteroid field, more Sovereign fleets approached from both sides of them, causing them to fall under heavy attacks. They were rescued by an unknown ship that destroyed the entire fleet within seconds. Rocket then noticed a ship fly past with a man riding on top as they traveled through the jump point to Berhert where they made a crash landing. Meeting Ego Attack on Berhert ]] After crashing on Berhert, the Guardians began to argue about the previous battle and Rocket's actions endangering the team. Rocket then informed them about the man he saw when battling the Sovereign. Suddenly the same unknown ship approached them and landed on the planet. The ship then opened up revealing two people inside, one of which was Ego, Peter Quill's father. That night, the Guardians talked with Ego, learning more about where he has been for all of Quill's life. When Mantis and Drax began to talk to each other, Drax tricked Mantis into patting Rocket causing him to go to bite her. ]] The next day, Quill, Gamora and Drax left with Ego to his planet while Rocket and Groot stayed behind to repair the ship and watch Nebula. Yondu's Ravager Clan were hired by the Sovereign to hunt the Guardians so they headed to Berhert where Rocket was ready for them. That night, Rocket sat in a tree humming to some of Quill's music on a speaker to lead the Ravagers to the ship only for it to be a trap. Rocket used various traps and gadgets to defeat the Ravagers such as throwing them into the air repeatedly, attaching electric disks onto them and firing needles towards them. Rocket eventually ran out of traps to use and was approached by Brahl and another Ravager who he defeated with his bare hands, only to be overcome by the rest of the Ravagers including Yondu Udonta who threatened him with his Yaka Arrow. ]] After deciding to to hand over Rocket to Ayesha, an argument broke out between the Ravagers causing them to go against Udonta. Udonta wanted to forego the deal they made, in exchange for the batteries, which were each worth the bounty she promised. Before anything happened, Nebula, who was released by Groot, knocked out Udonta by shooting off his Yaka Arrow Controller and then shooting Rocket. Taserface's Mutiny 's name]] Rocket, Groot and Udonta were taken to the Eclector where Ravagers who sided with Udonta were being executed. When Taserface declared himself the new captain of their Ravager clan, Rocket broke out in laughter when learning of his name. Rocket questioned Taserface about his name, learning he only chose it because he thought it sounded intimidating; he then asked if Taserface's second choice was something befitting his facial features, making the entire crew break out laughing. Aggravated, Taserface threatened to kill Rocket until Nebula interrupted, insisting to hand them over to the Kree, who would be wanting retribution for Ronan the Accuser's death. Rocket and Udonta were placed in a cell were Rocket continued to insult Taserface for his name. 's name]] Udonta then informed Rocket of the reason of his exile due to child trafficking. When he asked of Quill's whereabouts, Rocket informed him that he was with Ego; Udonta was horrified to hear of this development. When Rocket asked about Udonta not delivering Quill to Ego, Udonta lied saying that they used him for thieving due to his stature. Rocket then decided that they needed to escape from the Ravagers with the help of a recently terrorized Groot. Saving His Friends Escape from the Eclector to Yondu Udonta]] When Groot walked past the two in the cell, Yondu Udonta called him over and instructed him to retrieve his Yaka Arrow Controller. Groot went to retrieve the controller but misunderstood the task and brought them several incorrect items. Rocket attempted to explain it to Groot but he still failed to explain. When Udonta gave him a Ravagers badge to help him locate the controller, Groot mistook it for Udonta wanting him to wear it as a hat, which Rocket translated to him that Groot hates hats because he sometimes mistakes that they are part of someone's head. ]] Eventually Kraglin Obfonteri brought the controller to the two and went to go disconnect the fourth Quadrant. Rocket told him to turn on some of Quill's music to alert the other Ravagers. When Obfonteri turned the music on, two Ravagers approached the cell where Rocket was attaching the controller to Udonta's head. Udonta killed the two Ravagers and they proceed to exit the cell as Rocket took the two Ravagers weapons. The three proceeded through the ''Eclector where Udonta eliminated all of the Ravagers. They eventually made their way to the control room where Rocket began to shoot at Ravagers through the walls. ]] While Rocket continued firing at the Ravagers, Udonta spotted Taserface causing him to summon his Yaka Arrow to launch and ignite at Taserface. Taserface dodged the arrow, causing it to hit the ship, blowing it up. Rocket called Udonta a maniac believing that he had doomed their chances of escape, but Udonta led them two the fourth Quadrant which Obfonteri was detaching from the rest of the Eclector. The three then joined Obfonteri in the Quadrant and departed from the Eclector as it blew up. As they flew away, they were unaware of Taserface, who had survived the blast, informing the Sovereign of their location. Rocket set the Quadrant to make the jump to Ego unaware that it required seven hundred jumps, which caused the passengers' faces to disfigure as they traveled. Confronted by Yondu confronts Rocket]] After recovering from their faces being disfigured from making seven hundred jumps, Udonta questioned why Rocket wanted to rescue Quill, which Rocket told him was so he could rub it in his face forever. Udonta however confronted Rocket telling him that he knew who he was which Rocket became defensive. Udonta revealed that he knew who Rocket was due to them displaying similar characteristics. Udonta then told Rocket that they were going to fight a planet, which made him hesitate from not understanding that Ego was a planet. Rescuing Peter Quill 's surface]] Rocket, along with Udonta and Groot took a Laser Drill and flew down to Ego where they crashed right into Ego's palace, crushing his human form and saving Quill. As the rest of the Guardians entered the ship, Drax admonished Rocket for nearly killing them all, to which he defensively insisted he saved the day, only for Mantis to say that was only an extension of Ego's true self. After learning that Nebula was accompanying them only to hitch a ride offworld, Rocket told everyone how she attempted to murder him, to which the cyborg insisted she saved his life, calling him a fox. Groot, in an attempt to correct her, called Rocket a "raboon", before changing it to raccoon. The Guardians proceeded to fly straight towards Ego's core to destroy it before Ego's Expansion could destroy the universe as they know it. As they flew down, Rocket activated the ship's laser system to drill through the surface so they could make their way to the core. Rocket then asked if they were saving the galaxy again to which he thought was awesome as they could raise their prices if they were two-time galaxy savers. Quill was annoyed by Rocket's greed, to which he defended was a random thought, claiming to care about the planets and buildings and animals on them; Quill pointed out he left out the people who live on them as well, to which Rocket expressed indifference. Destroying Ego and Groot fly to Ego's core]] When they arrived at the core, they began to drill into it until they were bombarded by a Sovereign fleet causing them to redirect their fire to the fleet. With the generator damaged by the Sovereign, Rocket retrieves a detonator to use for a bomb he then built which was made with the Anulax Batteries he stole to blow up the core. Rocket, Quill and Groot then flew towards the core where they noticed that they couldn't get to the center as it was too small for them. They then realized that only Groot could fit through and plant the bomb which he believed to be a terrible idea. how to activate the bomb]] Rocket then explained to Groot how to activate the bomb and which button to push. When he got Groot to repeat it, he always ended up thinking that he had to push the button that blew up instantly. When Quill checked up on them, Rocket asked him if anybody had tape so he could put it over the button so Groot wouldn't push it. After Quill asked everybody, an argument started about Rocket having to do everything making him unaware of Groot running off with the bomb. Battle on Ego's Planet ]] Rocket then joined the rest of the Guardians as they all assembled together after destroying all of the Sovereign fleet. While Drax took Mantis back to the Quadrant after being knocked out, the rest of the Guardians stayed on the planet and fought off Ego's attacks while Groot planted the bomb. The Guardians were separated leaving Rocket, Quill and Udonta. Rocket used a few of his weapons to destroy all of Ego's attacks including a bunch of mini explosives when he was surrounded, and then using a bubble shield to protect himself. 's attacks]] Eventually, Ego apprehended all of the Guardians, including Rocket who was trapped under some rubble. Quill used his powers to fight Ego, releasing the Guardians. While Quill fought Ego, Rocket went to retrieve Groot and get off of the planet which was about to explode due to Groot successfully activated the bomb. Leaving Friends Behind ]] As they were about to depart Ego's Planet with just moments left to spare, Rocket noticed Yondu Udonta, who was still on the planet. Rocket flew towards him and told him he has to get off the planet but Udonta knew someone had to stay behind and rescue Peter Quill. Seeing as he did not believe he had done anything good in his life, Udonta told Rocket to let him stay. Rocket gave Udonta a Aero-Rig and a Holographic Space Suit, which he only had one of each. As he was about to leave, Rocket attempted to say something to Udonta but was unable until Groot spoke. Rocket translated Groot, saying to Udonta that he has joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket and Groot flew off of the planet and onto the Quadrant where the rest of the Guardians were. ]] Seeing Rocket returned without him, Gamora asked where Quill was, but Rocket was unable to acknowledge being personally affected by Udonta's sacrifice to her. Gamora then prepared to rescue Quill but was stopped by Rocket who knocked her out with his Laser Cannon as he could not afford to lose another friend. Rocket then ordered Kraglin Obfonteri to leave the planet leaving Quill and Udonta behind. They eventually found Quill and a deceased Udonta is space not long after they departed and helped them on board. Yondu Udonta's Funeral at Yondu Udonta's funeral]] paying respects for Yondu Udonta]] After the Guardians retrieved Quill, they held a funeral for Udonta who sacrificed himself for Quill. Quill gave Udonta a eulogy comparing him to David Hasselhoff. When the funeral was over Rocket sent out a message to the other Ravagers telling them of Udonta's actions and then repaired his Yaka Arrow, which he found broken back on Ego. Rocket then mourned Udonta as the Ravagers arrived to give Udonta a Ravagers funeral. As the Guardians watched the ships salute Udonta in traditional fashion, Rocket realized that even though Udonta was mean, he didn't chase away the Ravagers which Quill realized he was talking about himself which Udonta earlier pointed out they were the same. Infinity War Distress Call Four years after they destroyed Ego, Rocket and the Guardians traveled to the wreckage of the Statesman in answer to a distress call sent out by the Asgardians aboard. Upon arrival, Rocket commented on the likelihood of any survivors while the other Guardians looked on in horror. When Thor smashed into the windscreen of their ship, Rocket loudly complained and called for wipers before realizing that the Asgardian was alive. stand over Thor]] The Guardians took Thor on-board and woke him up. Thor informed them about Thanos' plans to unite the six Infinity Stones, and proceeded to demand a pod in order to travel to Nidavellir, the dwarf world that created legendarily powerful weapons - ones capable of killing Thanos. After some petty dispute, Thor, Rocket and Groot traveled to the distant star while the other Guardians went to Knowhere to stop Thanos from gaining the Reality Stone.Avengers: Infinity War Traveling to Nidavellir and Groot arrive at Nidavellir]] Rocket, Groot and Thor made for the Dwarven star forge of Nidavellir to forge a weapon powerful enough to kill Thanos. However, upon arrival, they found the Realm devastated, the forge extinguished, and the Dwarves massacred. Only the Dwarf King, Eitri, remained, who explained that he was forced by Thanos to forge the Infinity Gauntlet to harness the power of the Infinity Stones, before being crippled and forced to watch his people executed. construct Stormbreaker]] Together, Rocket, Thor and Eitri worked to repair and restart Nidavellir, in order to forge Stormbreaker, a powerful axe capable of killing Thanos and summoning the Bifrost. However, the iris mechanism focusing the star's energy, required to heat the Uru metal ingots for the weapon, was crippled. As Thor collapsed from the heat of the star, Rocket rushed to his side and attempted to revive him, only to proclaim that Thor was dying. Eitri frantically searched for a handle, calling for Groot to help. Steeling himself, the Guardian stepped up, using his own wooden arm instead as an improvised handle, completing Stormbreaker. Battle of Wakanda and Thor join the battle]] with the help from Bucky Barnes]] Rocket and Groot were transported to Earth alongside Thor into the midst of the Battle of Wakanda and immediately engaged Thanos' forces in battle. During the fight, Rocket encountered Bucky Barnes. Surrounded by enemies, Barnes picked Rocket up and spun in a circle while both fired their weapons. After clearing their enemies, Rocket asked how much Barnes wanted for his gun although Barnes replied that it was not for sale. Rocket then inquired about Barnes' cybernetic arm. As Barnes walked off, Rocket muttered that he was going to get the arm. Thanos' Victory Once the Mad Titan Thanos had arrived on Earth and had finally acquired the Mind Stone from Vision, he enacted his plan to kill half the universe with a snap of his fingers. Rocket was forced to watch in horror as Groot disintegrated into dust before his eyes, with Rocket unable to do anything to help his friend. Afterwards, he accepted defeat along with the other survivors. Personality Due to the inhumane experiments done to him, Rocket became bitterly, even bitingly sarcastic and cynical, as well as generally misanthropic, but in recent years seems to have adopted a more calm and temperamental demeanor. He is also easily enraged and extremely aggressive, which, in turn, makes him exceedingly trigger-happy with an innate desire for violence. Despite his toughness, he also possesses a cruel and slightly morbid sense of humor. Rocket has an obsession with prosthetic limbs, finding it humorous to steal them - especially without the possessor knowing as shown when he asked Peter Quill to get a guy's prosthetic leg to bust them out of jail, lying about the leg to see if Quill would do it and asking him whether the guy was hopping around on one leg, laughing all the while. He later tries pulling a similar stunt with Vorker, one of the Ravagers, saying that he needed the cybernetic eye off for his plan, although he is stopped by Quill. When Groot actually did steal the eye, Rocket burst out laughing into tears. In the Battle of Wakanda, after being assisted by Bucky Barnes in killing a horde of Outriders, he inquired if he can purchase his custom-made machine gun. When he declines the offer, he then offers to purchase Barnes’s new vibranium arm, which is also declined. He chuckles to himself as he leaves the offer to buy it on the table. He appears to pride himself on his abilities and professionalism, which is indicated by when he spoke harshly to Groot when Groot childishly drank out of a fountain then smiled about it. A true criminal, Rocket has a higher sense of self-preservation and interests than the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. In the conflict against Thanos he volunteered himself and Groot to go with Thor to Nidavellir as opposed to going with his fellow Guardians to confront Thanos directly, and Star-Lord points this out. He will cave into pessimism and panic in a situation that is out of his depth as he was the first to consider simply giving the Infinity Stone to Ronan the Accuser after realizing its destructive purposes and instead of fighting the Accuser after coming into the possession of the Stone, planned to run away to "the furthest corners of the galaxy" with Groot. Though he displays a somewhat heroic personality, such as defending Xandar from the kamikaze Necrocrafts, Rocket still has a distorted view of the logical and ethical boundaries of the law as he believes if he wants a possession more than the current possessor of such an item, it was acceptable to steal it from him. Rocket was driven by money before he joined the Guardians of the Galaxy and that trait still remains with him, but he has shown himself to be more compassionate and less greedy as time goes on. Although he does not resort to stealing as like he used to and opts for more acceptable methods by noting if they saved the galaxy twice, they could increase the fee for their services. Rocket is also stunningly intelligent, as he is much more intelligent than a normal raccoon. He is able to conceive very complex, intricate plans in a very short period of time, such as his plan to escape the Kyln. However, his genius is occasionally superseded by his emotions which appear to be exceedingly strong such as his anger over Quill going back to get Awesome Mix Vol. 1 and his sadness over Groot's apparent demise. However, deep down, Rocket is incredibly lonely and carries overwhelming pain over the experimentation that was performed on him before he was a Mercenary. He covers his insecurities well, but once he is drunk, he becomes very emotional and if possible, even more violent, speaking of how he did not 'ask' to be made into what he believed was a "little monster", implying that the experiments done to him were torturous. It is perhaps because of this loneliness and pain that he despises being derided as a rodent or vermin, going so far as to attack Gamora and Drax the Destroyer over the slight. Despite Rocket's apparent dislike of people, he is exceedingly attached to Groot, and is the first known individual who was able to understand Groot when he spoke, even while everyone else only heard 'I am Groot.' He is obviously exceedingly attached to Groot, as seen when he started crying when Groot was apparently killed and pleading with Groot to not save them because he knew that Groot would die if he did so. His grief over Groot's apparent death lead him to angrily charge at Ronan, who was armed with his Cosmi-Rod and the Power Stone, while completely unarmed. It was also in this moment of vulnerability that he was comforted by Drax the Destroyer, which he initially flinched at before accepting the caring gesture, showing that he was not used to such gentleness or kindness. He also became very protective of Groot’s offspring, caring for him in a fatherly manner and collapsed to his knees sobbing when he was erased from existence by the Infinity Gauntlet. As he got to know his fellow Guardians better, he became much more protective of them. An example of this was when he, Groot and Yondu Udonta escaped the Eclector and were going to save Quill. He initially insisted that he wanted to save Quill strictly because he wanted to prove that he was "better than him". Udonta managed to break through to the core of what Rocket is truly like on the inside, saying that they are the same type of person in the sense that, while they genuinely care about the people around them, they refuse to show it out of fear and insecurity. Quill's taste in music seems to have rubbed off on Rocket as he seems to enjoy listening to songs from Star-Lord's era, especially while working such as making sure the Guardians had music to listen to whilst battling the Abilisk, when the Ravagers attacked him on Berhert and escaping the Ravagers with Udonta, the former even Quill found to be distracting. While captive with Yondu Udonta, Rocket quickly bonded with him due to their similar backgrounds and the fact that they love people without saying it. A great example of his newfound bond with Yondu is when he refused to leave Ego's Planet without him, even though it would mean his death since the planet was about to explode. His bond with Yondu also caused him to call the rest of the Ravagers during Udonta's funeral. While watching his funeral, Rocket stated the his previous team never abandoned him even if "he yelled at the, and was always mean, and he stole batteries he didn't need" clearly comparing himself to Udonta Four years after the Battle on Ego's Planet, Rocket has become slightly more empathetic, showing a growing level of maturity, as seen when he consoled Thor over his multiple losses and became concerned for him after he nearly died activating the damaged neutron star, though he still has his money-driven personality, as seen when he stated they could ask for financial compensation when traveling to respond the Statesman distress call. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Intelligence': Rocket's cerebral cortex was genetically enhanced meaning that unlike other members of his species he has a cognitive and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform extremely complex tasks. Even though he's only known him for a short time, Thor claimed that Rocket is the most intelligent member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *'Enhanced Strength': Due to his augmentations, Rocket is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by normal sized humanoids with ease. He was also able to swiftly tackle Gamora to the ground when she attempted to assassinate Star-Lord to get the Orb and easily stun many human-sized Ravagers using his strength. *'Enhanced Durability': Due to his augmentations, Rocket is capable of surviving damage that would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size, as well as injure a normal sized human. He has been attacked with enough force to knock him back several meters and only suffered minimal injury. *'Enhanced Agility': Rocket's entire skeletal structure is cybernetic, allowing him to move more like a human and still be as agile as a raccoon. *'Enhanced Senses': Rocket can see, smell, and hear better than any raccoon possible. This potentially helps him detect approaching enemies, as he was able hear Yondu's Ravager Clan footsteps so that he could put on traps for them, as well as using his sense of smell to detect Brahl and another Ravager approaching to him while hiding. Abilities with his cannon]] *'Expert Marksman': Rocket has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the Galaxy, with the preference of high-powered weaponry. He also has excellent precision, enough to shoot Quill with a non-lethal electrical round with his cannon while the latter was running away. During the flight of Kyln, Rocket destroyed many Drones with weapon of a Nova Corps soldier. During the escape from the Sovereign's fire, Rocket destroyed many of the Sovereign's drones with the ship's turret. Rocket even shot a Ravager through a door from observing the surveillance screens of the Eclector. *'Expert Tactician': Rocket is a brilliant strategist. He is able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. Rocket already said he fled from 22 prisons. In the Kyln, he quickly devised a plan to escape using only a power source and security band. *'Master Engineer': Rocket is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. He was able to modify a power source and security band to break into the control tower of the Kyln, disable the security system, unlock doors, and hijack the security drones. Using scrap from the Milano, he built several high-powered weapons, including the Hadron Enforcer. He was also given the task of fixing the ship when they crash landed on Berhert. ]] *'Master Pilot': Rocket is an accomplished pilot of various starships. On Knowhere, he took down several Necropods using only the high durability of his industrial pod. During the Battle of Xandar, Rocket was responsible for leading the attack of the Ravagers and Nova Corps, in the ''Dark Aster, destroying many Necropods in the process. Rocket also proved capable of piloting improvised vehicles, like the Kyln's security tower. *'Expert Combatant': Although Rocket may not look like it due to his small size, Rocket has been known pack a punch. Able to shoot many security drones at the Kyln and help take down the Abilisk using weapons he built, he can also fight with his bare paws. He was also able to easily stun two human sized Ravagers while jumping onto them and attacking them and was able to knock out one of them by punching him repeatedly in the head. *'Bilingualism': Rocket can speak English and has the ability to understand what Groot is saying, though others (including Star-Lord's Translator Implant) only hear "I am Groot". Equipment Weapons *'Ion Cannon ': Rocket's favorite weapon, until he was forced to sell it in The Hub in order to obtain some fast cash. ]] *'Laser Cannon ': Rocket's new weapon, described as "the juiciest killware seen in ages", and obtained in a confiscated weapons case in a customs station in The Hub. *'Gas Grenade ': A small device that emits a sleeping gas. *'Hadron Enforcer ': One of Rocket's own invention, it is a large combustion cannon used for demolition purposes and stated to be able to destroy moons. *'Power Stone': During their final battle with Ronan the Accuser, Rocket and the other Guardians of the Galaxy used the Power Stone in tandem to direct the Stone's energy at Ronan, destroying his body and killing him. Other Equipment *'Aero-Rigs ': Another invention of Rocket's are jet-pack like devices that are materialized onto the user and allow them to seamlessly fly through air and potentially even reach space. *'Anulax Batteries': Anulax Batteries are powerful energy sources that serve as the main provenance for the Sovereign planet and its people. Rocket stole several of these in his battle with a Abilisk. During the Battle on Ego's Planet, Rocket used the batteries to create a bomb to kill Ego. *'Nanobot Welder': A highly-technological device that can create or repair space vessels using nanotechnology. Vehicles *'Mining Pod': To be added *''Milano: ''To be added *''Eclector: ''To be added *''Quadrant: ''To be added *''Benatar: ''To be added *''Benatar's Space Pod: ''To be added Facilities Prisons *'Kyln': To be added Relationships Family *Mother † Allies *Lylla - Former Associate *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Friends **Peter Quill/Star-Lord † - Leader, Temporary Enemy, and Rival **Gamora † - Temporary Enemy **Drax the Destroyer † **Groot † - Partner, Best Friend, and Surrogate Son **Nebula - Former Attempted Killer **Yondu Udonta † - Temporary Enemy **Mantis † *Tivan Group **Taneleer Tivan/Collector **Carina † *Yondu Ravager Clan **Kraglin Obfonteri **Horuz † **Tullk † - Situational Enemy **Oblo † - Situational Enemy **Vorker † *Nova Corps - Former Enemies **Irani Rael **Rhomann Dey **Garthan Saal † *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Thor - Friend **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Bruce Banner **James Rhodes/War Machine **Sam Wilson/Falcon † **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † **Vision † **Tony Stark/Iron Man *Eitri *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier † *T'Challa/Black Panther † *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Wakandan Royal Guard *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel Enemies *Baldo *Monstrous Inmate † *Kree Empire **Ronan the Accuser † - Attempted Killer and Victim **Korath the Pursuer † *Sakaarans *Abilisk † - Attempted Victim *Sovereign **Ayesha - Former Employer **Zylak *Taserface † *Retch † *Halfnut † *Scrote † *Gef † *Narblik † *Brahl † *Ego † - Ally turned Attempted Killer *Black Order **Proxima Midnight † **Cull Obsidian † *Outriders *Thanos Appearances Trivia *The language on the screen Rocket uses to find bounties is the Skrulls alphabet from the comics. *In Guardians of the Galaxy, once the Guardians of the Galaxy escape the explosion caused by the Power Stone in the Collector's Museum, Rocket asks Star-Lord "You had '''that' in your purse?!", to which Quill replies that it is not a but a . This is a reference to '' , in which Phil Wennick (portrayed by Bradley Cooper) mocks his friend Alan Garner for carrying a purse, with Alan insisting that it is a . Behind the Scenes *Before Bradley Cooper was cast as Rocket, , David Tennant, , and were considered for the role. *Rocket was not included in early drafts of the Guardians of the Galaxy script out of fear that he would be considered too cartoonish.Guardians of the Galaxy Writer Reveals Hit Marvel Film Nearly Didn't Star Rocket Raccoon *Rocket Raccoon's nickname " " is a reference to the children’s nature magazine published by the National Wildlife Federation, which featured stories of an anthropomorphized raccoon ranger named Rick. *Bradley Cooper took inspiration from actor in his portrayal of Rocket.Bradley Cooper Explains His Voice in 'Guardians of the Galaxy' References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Creatures Category:Halfworlders Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Kyln Inmates Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:High Body Count Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes